


Trust me darlin'

by Red_Flame_2000



Series: FBI Omega Stiles Stilinski [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Theo Reaken, Alpha Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - BDSM, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mob Boss Derek Hale, Murder, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lydia Martin, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski pretends to be an Alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Flame_2000/pseuds/Red_Flame_2000
Summary: Omega's are found death in alleys, the only thing they wear are leather and they have marks all over their bodies. The only thing that stands out is the triskelion, the brand of the well known mob boss in Beacon Hills Derek Hale. FBI agent Stiles Stilinski is the head of the operation but when things are getting complicated he asks Lydia for help.





	Trust me darlin'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps, this is my first attempt of a one-shot, but with a whole story behind it. It's only a preview for me to look if people will be interested in the rest of it. Like you've already have guessed (I think?) English isn't my native language and I'm not that good with it so please bare with me. Ofcourse feedback is appreciated.

'Stilinski, a new body's found. Could you please go get a look at it?', said the chief. 'We'll on our way.' This isn't the first time he said that and won't certainly be the last. The past year, bodies were found all across the country, the thing? It was all omega's, with leather clothes and ankles bound with rope. 

It looked like they came from a club, but other than that no evidence of irregular activities. Up appearance, the omega's were all beautiful, petite body, long eyelashes, and blonde or brown hairs. 

'It's a new one chief, just like all the others.', I said, 'the leather, the ropes, and the appearance, we are certainly dealing with the same person.' 'That's not good, nothing new?' I looked at her, I searched her body, and now there was something else there. A brand. A triskelion. 'Sir, there is a triskelion on her hand, does that ring a bell?' 'Hale', the chief whispered. Hale?  
'Chief, who's Hale?' 'Nobody who you should worry about, come back to the station and good job Stilinksi.' That's suspicious?

At the station, everyone was whispering that the 'Hales' were back, and it looked like it was a serious deal. The chief waved me over, I went to his bureau and there were also Theo and Boyd, two alpha's and the best of their team and if they were there it doesn't foretell any good. 

'I want you all here because the Hales are back in town', he began his speech. I looked confused at the chief and then at the two alpha's who looked wary. 'Are you sure? The Hales disappeared years ago and nobody knew where they went or what happened?', said Theo. 'Yes I'm sure, Stilinski tell the boys what you found on the body this evening.' 

I showed the photo's I took of the body and zoomed in on the Triskelion. 'That's impossible, they were gone for almost ten years.' 'They came back it seems, so I need my best team on this. I want you to go undercover in this world and see if he is really back.' The two alpha's nodded but I was wary, nobody knew I wasn't alpha and now I have to go undercover as one in a world full of them. This was a terrible idea. 

That evening I called my best friend, and my crush for almost ten years. Lydia Martin, she can help me with this. 'Hey hon', she said and I smiled. 'Hey, I have a problem.' 'What's it?', she seemed now wary. 'Does Hale sounds familiar?', I asked her first. 'Yeah, I heard stories when we were little what's with them?'

'It appears they are back in Beacon Hills and the chief wants me undercover in their world', I muttered and I heard Lydia gasps. 'That's not good Stiles, not good at all. And surely when you require your secret to being kept as a secret.' 'I know Lyds that's why I called, do you know something more about them?'

'I know little, and there are all rumors but if it's true you are in serious trouble', she muttered. 'Can you use your resources and give me more about them. I want to know more about who and what they are.' 'Sure hon, but do you really want to know?', she asks warily. I hummed. She sighed: 'Of course you will. Okay, I can see what I can do, could we meet somewhere this Saturday and we'll discuss this.'

'Sure what about two in that caffé around the corner?', I asked. 'Sounds good, see you then hon. And please don't do anything stupid until then. I don't wanna find your body in an alleyway like those other omega's.' 'I cannot promise that, but I'll try. See you Saturday Lyds.' 'See ya.'

The rest of the week was spent planning on our undercover operation. Theo, Boyd and I will be the only one in this operation, so now you know how dangerous this will be. Here and there were also rumors about them, about a fire and death bodies. How the oldest son and the uncle survived and how they became the dangerous man they are today. 

Saturday came quick, Lydia was already in the café and she looked pale. That doesn't predict any good. 'Hey, everything okay?', I asked her when I took my place before her. 'You can't go there, you should go out of this operation as quickly as possible.' 'What, why?', I asked. 'They are mob bosses Stiles, they are much more than just a regular criminal. They are specified in trafficking omega's and in the BDSM lifestyle. All the omega's you found, they were missing people, the last one disappeared about a year ago.'

'What did you find more?', I asked intrigued. Her eyes widened: 'You can't be serious Stiles, this isn't a rom-com, this is real life.' I rolled my eyes, it's only for information not because I want to know more about those men in real life. 'It's for the operation Lyds not because I wanna know.' 'I forbid you to go through with this action Stiles, it's dangerous for an omega like yourself.' 'I'm an Alpha in this mission remember, I don't do those scent blockers and Alpha cologne for the fun Lyds. Nobody can know my secret.' 

'It's because of that I want you out of this Stiles.' 'This is my mission Lyds, I'm on this case since the beginning, I cannot let my identity ruin this for me.' 'Do you know how those Hales look like?' She shook her head. 'Nobody knows their identity, the last pictures of them are already ten years old.' 'Show me those then, I have to get something from them, otherwise, I don't know where to look.'

She showed me pictures of a sixteen years old boy and forty years old man. 'The boy is the oldest son of Thalia Hale, Derek Hale. The man is his uncle and second in command Peter Hale. Yes, you heard it right, Derek Hale is the head of the association.' I nodded, so he's the real big fish in all of this, noted. 

The bell chimed and a new customer makes his way trough the crowd. Lydia stilled and looked from those pictures to the man and then again at those pictures. 'Shit', she muttered. 'What?', I asked. 'Don't look, but I think our big fish just walked in here.' 'You are kidding me right?', I asked suddenly on edge. She just shook her head and her eyes widened more. 

'Shit, shit, shit', she whispered when she put all the information about him in her handbag. I just looked at her suspiciously. 'What is an omega doing here all by herself', I heard after me and I got offended. 'Hey, asshole, she isn't alone, I'm here too', I argued. He looked at me amused. 'Oh sorry, I totally didn't see ya there', he snickered before his attention was again at Lydia. 

'I saw you at my bar the other day, snooping', he said then not so amused anymore. 'If you enjoy your life, I should stay away from there little omega, otherwise, you might be the next victim', he said. I was shocked, did he just threatened her? 'Hey asshole, why don't you just go away', I stood up and protected Lydia from his stare. He sniffed me and his bored look switched into a smirk. 

'Get it in your panties 'Alpha', he said amused before he walked away again. 'What's your name', I questioned him, but I had already a guess but I wanted to hear it from his lips. 'You can call me Derek', he smirked and then he was gone. 'Stiles', I muttered but I knew he didn't hear me. 

'What did just happen?', Lydia asked in shock. 'I don't know. But I have a feeling he just discovered my secret with just a sniff. I'm so screwed.' 'Now you should quit this operation Stiles, what if you'll meet him again. It will be your death sentences.' 'I cannot quit Lyds, this is what I must do, consequences be damned.'

And how I wished I listened to her that day, but of course my stubborn ass didn't listen. And my life changed for the worst when I met him again.


End file.
